


Lovers & Liars

by StareSmieci



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo widzi coś, czego nie powinien. Izaya nie jest szczery. A Tsugaru, mimo własnego cierpienia, chce tylko, żeby Izaya był szczęśliwy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers & Liars

Dzień od samego początku nie zapowiadał się najlepiej. Shizuo zapomniał zasłonić okno, więc obudziły go promienie słońca, padające mu wprost na twarz. Jakby tego było mało, z niewiadomych mu przyczyn, w lodówce nie było już mleka, mimo, że był przekonany, że ma jeszcze zapas. W dodatku na krześle wisiała zniszczona koszula, którą poprzedniego wieczoru pociął mu Izaya. Na samą myśl jego humor popsuł się jeszcze bardziej.  
Po wyjściu z domu Shizuo nie miał już problemów, ale nie cieszyłby się z tego, gdyby wiedział, że to tylko cisza przed burzą. Późnym wieczorem Tom powiedział, że muszą odwiedzić jeszcze jedno miejsce, ponieważ jeden z dłużników jest wyjątkowo kłopotliwy i chyba tylko Shizuo sobie z nim poradzi.  
I właśnie wtedy się zaczęło. Oczywiście Shizuo poradził sobie z klientem, ale nie o to chodziło. Chodziło o to, że znaleźli się w gay barze, a, po odebraniu pieniędzy, Tom zostawił go, idąc jeszcze na chwilę do właściciela lokalu, który był jego znajomym. Nie, żeby homoseksualiści przeszkadzali Shizuo. Skąd. Nie miał nic przeciwko. No chyba, że, tak, jak teraz, gapili się na niego, niemal śliniąc, z wyraźną chęcią zaciągnięcia do łóżka. Chociaż na kobiety zachowując się w ten sposób reagował identycznie, więc może jednak nie była to sprawa płci. Szeroko otworzył oczy, gdy zauważył, jak w jego kierunku zmierza mężczyzna, mający na sobie _COŚ_ we wściekłych kolorach, teoretycznie pasujących do, zdaniem Shizuo przerażającego, ostrego makijażu. Ostentacyjnie odwrócił wzrok od mężczyzny, który kojarzył mu się z papugą. Miał nadzieję, że ten ominie go i podejdzie do baru, obok którego stał blondyn. Shizuo jednak szybko przestał o tym myśleć, gdy jego uwagę przykuło coś zupełnie innego - raczej drobna, szczupła sylwetka mężczyzny w przylegającym, ciemnym ubraniu, które wyglądało zadziwiająco normalnie w tym otoczeniu. Jednak nie chodziło tutaj o strój, a o ruchy tej osoby. Mężczyzna, a może nawet chłopak, poruszał się powoli, idealnie z rytmem głośnej muzyki, prowokująco tańcząc nad nogami siedzącego przed nim na krześle innego mężczyzny. Shizuo uważnie śledził wzorkiem każdy jego ruch. To, jak niemal niezauważalnie kołysał biodrami w przód i w tył, prawie ocierając się o uda swojego towarzysza. Zmrużył oczy, gdy czarnowłosy jedną rękę położył na jego ramieniu, a drugą wplótł w jasne włosy, pochylając się, a później...  
\- Hooo... Czyżby nasz mały diabełek skradł kolejne serce? - Shizuo usłyszał niski, wyraźnie męski głos, który starał się imitować kobiecy sposób mówienia. Rzucił krótkie, zirytowane spojrzenie na przybysza, którym okazał się być wściekle kolorowy mężczyzna. Nic nie odpowiedział, ignorując go - Och... Ale spodobałbyś mu się... Bardzo, bardzo. - kontynuował, a Shizuo miał wrażenie, że ten rozbiera go wzrokiem - Takie cudowne ciało i blondyn... Zupełnie jak nasz mały diabełek lubi. Bawi się tylko z takimi.  
Shizuo musiał przyznać, że, bez względu na swoją płeć, "mały diabełek" był zdecydowanie atrakcyjny, a po takim przedstawieniu, Shizuo obojętne było, czy miałby do czynienia z kobietą czy z mężczyzną. Obiekt jego zainteresowania właśnie przestał tańczyć i powiedział coś towarzyszowi do ucha, po czym obaj skierowali się w stronę baru, w stronę Shizuo. Gdy się odwrócili, blondyn nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, starał się wyprzeć tę informację całym swoim umysłem, ale nie mógł. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. To był _Izaya_. Shizuo nie poczuł zwykłej wściekłości, po prostu stał, zszokowany tym, co właśnie się stało.

Izaya bawił się dzisiaj świetnie. Uwielbiał takie dni jak ten, zwłaszcza, że miał dobre towarzystwo. Nabrał ochoty na alkohol, więc namówił swojego partnera na przejście się do baru. Gdy był już prawie przy nim, zauważył coś, co mu się zdecydowanie nie spodobało. Wysoki, przystojny blondyn w stroju barmana, który jednak na pewno tu nie pracował. Stanął jak wryty, odwzajemniając zszokowane spojrzenie.  
\- Shizu-chan... - wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem, mając ochotę uciec. Nagle poczuł dłoń na ramieniu i ciepły oddech na uchu.  
\- Izaya-san, coś nie tak? - to przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Odwrócił się do niego, jak zwykle chowając się za jedną ze swoich masek. Tym razem był to dwuznaczny uśmiech:  
\- Ależ skąd, Tsu-chan. Wszystko w porządku. Ale straciłem ochotę na drinka. Za to nabrałem jej na coś zupełnie innego. - powiedział, lekko mrużąc oczy i oblizując wargi. Tsugaru zrozumiał aluzję i na jego spokojnej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Jednak "wszystko w porządku" Izayi nie do końca go przekonało i, zanim poszedł za nim do wyjścia, spojrzał w stronę baru, gdzie zauważył blondyna, który też uważnie mu się przyglądał.

Shizuo nie wiedział, jak zareagować, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Nie był pewien, ale miał wrażenie, że Izaya wręcz spanikował na jego widok. Aczkolwiek wydało mu się to absurdalne. "Ten cholerny drań i panika? Niemożliwe." Chwilę później zwrócił uwagę na towarzyszącego mu mężczyznę. Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zauważył, jak bardzo jest do niego podobny. Przy takim oświetleniu ktoś mógłby łatwo pomylić go z Shizuo. Różnili się jedynie strojem, tamten miał na sobie jeansy i białą koszulę z niebieskim wzorem. Shizuo zmarszczył brwi, gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się po tym, jak Izaya odszedł w kierunku wyjścia.

Tsugaru może nie znał Izayi zbyt długo, ale dobrze wiedział, że ten zazwyczaj chowa się za przeróżnymi maskami, udając kogoś, kim w rzeczywistości nie jest, fałszując uczucia i naginając prawdę do swoich korzyści. O ile nie zajmował się handlem informacjami. Oczywiście wtedy też zdarzało mu się manipulować klientami, ale fakty były najważniejsze. Dopiero podczas seksu lub gdy spał, Izaya pokazywał swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Dlatego też myśl o blondynie, którego widzieli wcześniej nie dawała Tsugaru spokoju. Izaya dziwnie na niego zareagował, a ponadto, gdy w końcu znaleźli się w łóżku, też zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle. Teraz Tsugaru przyglądał się jego śpiącej twarzy, odgarniając niesforne, czarne kosmyki z jego czoła. Mimo, że nie powinien, bo "to nie związek, nie ma tu miłości", poczuł się zraniony, gdy Izaya wymamrotał przez sen:  
\- Shizu-chan...

Minęło kilka dni od tego wydarzenia, a Shizuo wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć, tego, co widział. Z tym, że taniec _tej osoby_ , mimo, że była mężczyzną, podobał mu się zdecydowanie za bardzo, pogodził się jeszcze w momencie, gdy z uwagą śledził każdy ruch _tej postaci_. Gorzej jednak było z myślą, że to _Izaya_. Shizuo nigdy nie był zainteresowany mężczyznami, ale playboyem zmieniającym kobiety jak rękawiczki również nie był. Zwłaszcza, że zdecydowana większość ludzi słysząc "Heiwajima Shizuo" traciła ochotę na jakiekolwiek znajomości, nie mówiąc już o tych bliższych. Oczywiście były jeszcze prostytutki, ale Shizuo niezbyt za nimi przepadał, ponieważ uwielbiały naciągać klientów, a i po takim "biznes seksie" czuł się trochę pusty w środku. Wracając myślami do Izayi, Shizuo rozpamiętywał różne sytuacje z jego osobą w roli głównej. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że jego śmiertelny wróg rzeczywiście jest atrakcyjny. Może i był zbyt szczupły czy drobny jak na mężczyznę, ale miał w sobie "to coś", co przyciągało do niego ludzi. No i był przystojny, na co Shizuo wcześniej nigdy nie zwrócił większej uwagi, nienawidząc jego uśmieszku, który doprowadzał go do szału. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, jak Izaya uśmiechał się do _tamtego_ blondyna i pomyślał, że chciałby, żeby ten uśmiech był skierowany w jego stronę. Gdy sens tej myśli dotarł do niego, uderzył pięścią w najbliższą ścianę i warknął wściekle. Idący obok niego Tom aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia.  
\- Shi-shizuo... Spokojnie... - powiedział do niego. Zauważył, że z blondynem od kilku dni coś jest nie tak, jest raczej poddenerwowany, zdecydowanie bardziej, niż zwykle, i wciąż usilnie nad czymś myśli.  
\- Ach... Tom-san, przepraszam. - Shizuo szczerze mu odpowiedział i spuścił głowę. Tom cicho się zaśmiał, w takich chwilach blondyn przypominał mu winnego szczeniaczka. Bez względu na to, co myśleli wszyscy inni, Tom wiedział, że Shizuo wcale nie jest żadną straszliwą bestią Ikebukuro. Dlatego też często się o niego martwił. To, że Shizuo nigdy nie mówił mu o swoich problemach, nic nie znaczyło, Tom wyczuwał je w zmianach jego nastroju. Zawsze chciał mu pomóc, ale nigdy nie wiedział, jak.  
Tom ciężko westchnął i spojrzał przed siebie. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu zimny dreszcz, gdy zobaczył, że niedaleko stoi Izaya. Znów przeniósł wzrok na Shizuo, tym razem zaniepokojony z zupełnie innego powodu. Zdziwił się, gdy blondyn jeszcze nie ruszył, by znów starać się zamordować handlarza informacjami. Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż Izaya odwrócił się i powoli zaczął odchodzić. Dopiero w tym momencie Shizuo krzyknął:  
\- Izaya! - chociaż w jego głosie nie było wściekłości. Ten z kolei nie odwrócił się, tylko przyspieszył, na co blondyn szybko poszedł za nim.  
\- No to się zaczęło. - powiedział pozostawiony sam sobie Tom.

Shizuo szybko dogonił Izayę i złapał go za ramię, przypierając do ściany.  
\- Yaa, Shizu-chan, dzisiaj niczym we mnie nie rzucasz? - czarnowłosy powiedział prowokująco. Shizuo uważnie przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego uśmieszek już go nawet tak bardzo nie irytuje. Chociaż wciąż wolałby _tamten_ uśmiech - Shizu-chan? - w tym momencie blondyn niewiele myśląc pochylił się i pocałował go. Mocno i pożądliwie.

Izaya nie miał zbyt dużej ochoty pojawiać się w Ikebukuro, ponieważ nie chciał natknąć się na Shizuo. Ale praca, to praca, a on, jako najlepszy informator nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, żeby ją zaniedbać. Był dość szczęśliwy, gdy przez cały dzień nie natknął się na blondyna. Już miał wracać do siebie, do Shinjuku, gdy zauważył go niedaleko. Chciał uciec niezauważony, ale mu się to nie udało. Spodziewał się, że Shizuo, tak, jak zawsze rzuci się w jego kierunku, bez względu na wszystko, ale on po prostu stał, patrząc na niego. Izaya źle się z tym czuł, więc odwrócił się, powoli odchodząc. Wiedział, że powinien rzucić jakiś złośliwy komentarz, ale w ogóle nie miał na to ochoty. Wzdrygnął się i przyspieszył kroku, gdy usłyszał jak Shizuo go woła. Bez wściekłości w głosie. _Bez wściekłości._ To spowodowało, że poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo, ale postanowił w ogóle nie reagować. Okazało się to błędem, gdy poczuł, jak Shizuo łapie go za ramię i przypiera do ściany. Niewiele myśląc, Izaya rzucił jakąś złośliwość, która, ku jego zdziwieniu, została zignorowana. Shizuo tylko uważnie, z powagą na twarzy, przyglądał mu się.  
\- Shizu-chan? - powiedział zbity z tropu, a wtedy Shizuo pochylił się i pocałował go. Najpierw Izaya cały zesztywniał, ale za chwilę uległ pokusie. Przez jego umysł przebiegła myśl, że każdy poddałby się, czując te usta i język na swoich wargach, wręcz żądające pogłębienia pocałunku. Natychmiast poczuł smak papierosów, które palił Shizuo, i zwrócił uwagę na to, że ich nikły zapach unosi się dookoła niego. Tak, jak normalnie tego nienawidził, tak teraz w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało. Gdy po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, co właśnie robi, odepchnął od siebie blondyna, przy okazji szybko dobywając noża i rozcinając jego policzek. Zaskoczony Shizuo przyglądał mu się, dotykając krwawiącej rany. Izaya nie miał zamiaru kiedykolwiek wspominać ostatniego spotkania, ale w tym momencie wydało mu się to idealnym sposobem na zirytowanie go. Chciał go rozwścieczyć. Chciał, żeby gonił go zaułkami Ikebukuro i groził mu śmiercią. Chciał, żeby wszystko było _normalne_.  
\- Arara... Shizu-chan... Czyżby atmosfera gay baru ci się udzieliła i nagle zainteresowałeś się mężczyznami? Och... A może zawsze byłeś, tylko tak skrzętnie to ukrywałeś, że nawet ja, wspaniały informator, o tym nie wiedziałem? - nic. Zupełnie nic. Zero reakcji. Nie tylko takiej, jakiej oczekiwał, ale nawet jakiejkolwiek innej. Nie zniósł tego. Nie mógł, nie był w stanie. Przeklął pod nosem i rzucił się do ucieczki, mając nadzieję, że skoro Shizuo zachowuje się inaczej, niż zwykle, również nie będzie go gonił. Tym razem miał rację.

Tsugaru właśnie szykował sobie kolację, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Ledwo gdy je otworzył, poczuł, jak ktoś popycha go na ścianę, zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi i natychmiast go całuje.  
\- Izaya-san... - odsunął go od siebie zdziwiony. Fakt, to zazwyczaj Izaya inicjował ich spotkania, ale nigdy nie robił tego w taki sposób. Zawsze wcześniej się umawiali, nawet, jeżeli Izaya miał ochotę na spontaniczny seks, to dzwonił do niego kilka minut wcześniej.  
\- Tsu-chan... - w jego głosie słychać było niemal desperację, gdy skierował na niego błagalne spojrzenie. Tsugaru nie mógł odmówić. Wiedział, że nie powinien, bo źle się to dla niego skończy, ale zaczynał coś do niego czuć. Nawet nie tyle, co zaczynał, on już coś do niego czuł.  
Przez całe jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz, gdy Izaya, na nic nie czekając, od razu rozpiął mu spodnie i zsunął je nieco, najpierw pieszcząc go ręka, a chwilę później osuwając się na kolana i biorąc go do ust. Izaya nie robił tego często, więc to była kolejna rzecz, która dała Tsugaru do myślenia. Tylko, że teraz w ogóle nie mógł się na tym skupić. Oparł się plecami o ścianę, poddając się ogarniającej go fali przyjemności.  
Niedługo później przenieśli się do łóżka. Izaya cały czas starał się utrzymać kontrolę, ale z czasem przychodziło mu to coraz trudniej. W końcu leżał pod Tsugaru, głośno jęcząc i tracąc oddech. Blondyn czuł już, że jest blisko, gdy całe jego ciało drżało jeszcze bardziej. O mało cały nie zesztywniał w bezruchu, gdy Izaya doszedł, cicho powtarzając:  
\- Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan... - a z jego oczu potoczyło się kilka łez. Tsugaru zacisnął zęby, udając, że nie słyszy. Tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć, tym razem ciepło drugiego, tulącego się do niego ciała nie relaksowało go tak, jak zawsze, tylko powodowało, że był jeszcze bardziej spięty.

Gdy Izaya uciekł, Shizuo skierował się do swojego mieszkania. Powoli docierało do niego, co się stało. Nie mógł zrozumieć uczucia, które pojawiało się w nim na samą myśl o tym, że Izaya mógł uśmiechać się, dotykać, być kogokolwiek innego. Wiedział tylko, że to raczej nie miało zbyt wiele wspólnego z tym, że "to Heiwajima Shizuo będzie tym, który zabije Oriharę". Przecież to już nie chodzi o to, gdy w grę wchodzą pocałunki. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, Shizuo dotknął ust opuszkami palców. Przypomniał sobie, jak Izaya zesztywniał, a później odwzajemnił pocałunek, żeby za chwilę odepchnąć go od siebie i jeszcze zaatakować. Blondyn przeniósł dłoń na policzek, ścierając zaschniętą krew. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Izaya nie odepchnął go od razu, tylko dopiero po tym, gdy rozchylił usta, pozwalając mu...  
\- Argh... - zirytowany uderzył pięścią w szafkę i sięgnął do kieszeni po papierosy. Tej nocy starał się o tym nie myśleć, zwłaszcza, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Izaya mógł się zapomnieć, bo Shizuo był podobny do _tamtego_ blondyna.

\- Hmmmh... - Izaya obudził się i przeciągnął, przerywając niespokojną drzemkę Tsugaru, w którą blondyn zapadł tuż przed świtem.  
\- Izaya-san, dzień dobry. - Tsugaru uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Izaya odwzajemnił gest, chociaż Tsugaru był pewien, że nie był to szczery uśmiech - Śniadanie? - spytał, podnosząc się z łóżka, chociaż z góry znał już odpowiedź.  
\- Nah, Tsu-chan, muszę wracać, praca czeka. Namie pewnie się złości, że jeszcze mnie nie ma. Znowu oskarży mnie o lenistwo. - zaśmiał się, kończąc się ubierać - Pa, Tsu-chan. - rzucił jeszcze w drzwiach, po czym wyszedł.  
W tym momencie Tsugaru był już pewien swojej decyzji. To była ich ostatnia wspólna noc. Wiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie, że, bez względu na to, co czuje do Izayi, nie stanie się dla niego "Shizu-chan".

Z racji, że Tsugaru przyjechał do Tokio tylko na jakiś czas, żeby trochę zmienić otoczenie, miał bardzo dużo wolnego czasu. Teraz postanowił go wykorzystać, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim jest "Shizu-chan". Teoretycznie najłatwiej byłoby spytać Izayę, ale nie chciał tego robić, bo wiedział, że wynikłaby z tego bardzo krępująca sytuacja. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak zabrać się do tych poszukiwań. Dlatego też właściwie bez celu szedł przez Shinjuku, w końcu trafiając do Ikebukuro. Zrezygnowany przysiadł na murku, popijając napój w puszce, który kupił gdzieś po drodze.  
\- Nee, nee, Yumacchi, patrz! Niemożliwe! Shizu-chan nie jest w stroju barmana! - gdzieś z oddali dobiegł go ożywiony, żeński głos. Szybko spojrzał w jego kierunku, gdy usłyszał "Shizu-chan". Zaraz później obok niego stała, nieco młodsza niż on, dziewczyna w ciemnym ubraniu. Wzdrygnął się, gdy pochyliła się, dokładnie przyglądając się jego twarzy - Yumacchi! To nie Shizu-Shizu! - wyprostowała się i odwróciła do swojego towarzysza, bardzo zdziwiona - Bardzo przepraszam, pomyliłam cię z kimś innym. - powiedziała jeszcze do Tsugaru, który wbił w nią równie zdziwione spojrzenie. Gdy Erika i Walker mieli już odejść, blondyn wstał i złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstek. Bez zastanowienia rzucił:  
\- Kim jest Shizu-chan?

Erika miała mieszane uczucia. Wydało jej się dziwne, że ktoś w Ikebukuro szukał informacji u przypadkowych przechodniów. Izaya był na tyle znany, że nawet przyjezdni wiedzieli, że jeżeli chcą się czegoś dowiedzieć, najlepiej będzie skontaktować się z nim. Oczywiście to, że nie byli świadomi konsekwencji kontaktowania się z nim, to inna sprawa, ale czym jest życie bez ryzyka?  
Po chwili jednak, widząc szczere, proszące spojrzenie blondyna postanowiła mu pomóc. Zwłaszcza, że pytał o Shizuo, więc nie musiała się martwić, że w jakikolwiek sposób mu zagrozi. Zwróciła uwagę na to, że jej rozmówca wyraźnie się zainteresował, kiedy wspomniany został Izaya. Od razu zauważyła, jak zmarszczył brwi, gdy powiedziała, że się nienawidzą, starają się zabić za każdym razem, gdy tylko się zobaczą.  
Cała sprawa bardzo ją zainteresowała, ale wolała się w to zbytnio nie mieszać. Jeszcze. Może później wyjdzie z tego coś ciekawego.  
\- Yumacchi, jak myślisz? Może to jakiś dramatyczny trójkąt miłosny? - zaśmiała się, na co chłopak tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

Park w Ikebukuro był o tej porze bardzo spokojny. Erika powiedziała Tsugaru, że bardzo często można spotkać tutaj Shizuo, więc blondyn postanowił, że dobrze byłoby tam pójść, skoro chce go znaleźć. Po drodze uważnie analizował wszystko, czego się dowiedział. Informacje były zwięzłe i sensowne, tworzyły spójną całość. Ale to, co wiedział Tsugaru nie bardzo pasowało mu do tego obrazka nienawiści. Chociaż gdy pomyślał o tym, jak Izaya oszukuje wszystkich dookoła, chowając przed nimi swoje prawdziwe "ja", odnalazł w tym zdecydowanie więcej sensu.  
Już na miejscu, rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, gdy na jednej z ławek zobaczył blondyna ubranego w strój barmana. Podszedł do niego, pytając:  
\- Heiwajima Shizuo-san?

Shizuo nie był zadowolony z tego, że miał wolny dzień. Gdyby był z Tomem, miałby coś, co odciągnie jego uwagę. A tak siedział teraz na ławce w parku, trzymając w ustach niezapalonego papierosa i starając się myśleć o niczym. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy, skupiając się na przyjemnie ciepłych promieniach słońca. Wyprostował się i otworzył oczy, gdy usłyszał, nieco niepewne, ale bardzo spokojne:  
\- Heiwajima Shizuo-san?  
Miał ochotę zignorować osobę, która przerwała mu tę chwilę spokoju, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy zobaczył, że naprzeciw niego stoi wysoki, bardzo do niego podobny blondyn.  
\- Tak. - rzucił sucho, ledwo tłumiąc wściekłe warknięcie. Tsugaru nie zraził się, był przygotowany na podobną, a nawet gorszą reakcję, po tym, co powiedziała mu Erika.  
\- Ja... Chciałem porozmawiać. - Shizuo w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami, zirytowany jego obecnością - Heiwajima-san, to ciebie Izaya-san nazywa Shizu-chan, prawda? - Tsugaru aż cofnął się dwa kroki, gdy Shizuo skierował na niego spojrzenie pełne nienawiści. Zaryzykował jeszcze, zadając kolejne pytanie - Izaya-san... Kim dla ciebie jest Izaya-san? - stoicki spokój nie opuszczał go nawet wtedy, gdy Shizuo wstał i podszedł do niego tak blisko, że niemal stykali się czołami. Były barman wściekle zmrużył oczy i warknął:  
\- Nie mam pojęcia po co ci to, i nic mnie to właściwie nie obchodzi, ale jeżeli przeszkadzasz mi tylko dlatego, że masz ochotę na pogawędkę o tym dupku z kompleksem boga, to lepiej daruj sobie. Kim dla mnie jest? Jednym wielkim problemem i źródłem innych problemów. Nienawidzę go, nie mogę go znieść, chcę go zamordować własnymi rękoma. - bezwiednie zacisnął dłonie w pięści - I w ogóle nie obchodzi mnie co, z kim i gdzie robi po nocach. - odsunął się, ponownie siadając na ławkę, tym razem odpalając papierosa. Po mocnym zaciągnięciu się dodał jeszcze - Zadowolony?  
\- Heiwajima-san, podobno znacie się od wielu lat, więc wydaje mi się, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że Izaya-san nigdy nie pokazuje po sobie tego, co naprawdę czuje. - Shizuo mruknął coś tylko niezrozumiale, a Tsugaru usiadł obok niego - Bez względu na to, jakie stwarza pozory, Izaya-san nie jest szczęśliwy. Właściwie powiedziałbym, że jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy.  
\- I dobrze mu tak. - wyrwało się Shizuo, który tylko udawał, że nie zwraca na blondyna uwagi.  
\- Heiwajima-san, co byś zrobił, gdybyś dowiedział się, że to wszystko przez ciebie? - Tsugaru przerwał, czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, ale tym razem Shizuo milczał - Izaya-san... Izaya-san umawia się tylko z blondynami. Blondynami wyższymi od niego, raczej dobrze zbudowanymi. I raz wyrwało mu się, że oczy powinny być niebieskie tylko zza niebieskich szkieł okularów. A gdy się zapomni w trakcie... w łóżku lub gdy śpi, zdarza mu się powtarzać "Shizu-chan". Heiwajima-san - Tsugaru skierował na Shizuo spokojne spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu - W takich momentach chyba nie mówi się o kimś, kogo się nienawidzi, prawda? W bardziej oczywisty sposób chyba nie można się zachowywać.  
Shizuo zaciągnął się ostatni raz, wyrzucając papierosa do stojącego obok kosza.  
\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - w końcu się odezwał - Przecież idealnie pasujesz do opisu... ulubionego typu Izayi. Minus oczy. - skrzywił się, celowo zapominając o "Shizu-chan".  
\- Heiwajima-san, ja chcę, żeby Izaya-san był szczęśliwy. Ze mną nie będzie, ponieważ "Shizu-chan" to nie ja. - po tych słowach Tsugaru wstał i odszedł, zostawiając Shizuo samego.

Tym razem Izaya do niczego się nie zmuszał. Nie chciał spotkać się z Shizuo, więc unikał Ikebukuro jak ognia. Był w pełni świadom, że w końcu będzie musiał tam pójść, ponieważ będzie to miało negatywny wpływ na jego pracę, ale wciąż to odkładał:  
\- Dzisiaj nie, może jutro. Jeśli nie jutro, to pojutrze. - powtarzał sobie dzień za dniem. Minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie, ale bez względu na to, jak długo myślał o tym, dlaczego Shizuo go pocałował, nie mógł dojść do żadnej sensownej konkluzji. Dodatkowo jeszcze, zupełnie nagle, zadzwonił do niego Tsugaru mówiąc, że wyjeżdża i najprawdopodobniej już nigdy się nie spotkają. Izaya nie był z tego zadowolony, ponieważ blondyn był dla niego idealnym partnerem. Może nawet zbyt idealnym. Nigdy mu się nie sprzeciwiał, spełniał jego zachcianki, zawsze miał dla niego czas i nigdy, nigdy nie był na niego zły, na jego twarzy nigdy nie pojawił się grymas nienawiści. Nie tak, jak ktoś, do kogo był tak bardzo podobny. Jego myśli zatoczyły kolejne koło, znów wracając do Shizuo. Zrezygnowany Izaya spuścił głowę, dotykając ust opuszkami palców, po czym westchnął ciężko:  
\- Izaya, kogo ty chcesz oszukać? Siebie? Oszukasz wszystkich, _tylko_ nie siebie... - zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy zobaczył, że obok drzwi do jego mieszkania stoi Shizuo - Shizu-chan... - wyrwało mu się cicho, zanim doszedł do siebie, postanawiając zignorować blondyna. Czuł się nieswojo pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem, gdy otwierał drzwi.  
\- Izaya... - cały się spiął słysząc jego głos. Ale szybko przywdział jedną ze swoich masek. Z kpiącym uśmiechem odwrócił się w jego stronę i niemal wysyczał:  
\- Shizu-chan... Stęskniłeś się? Brakuje ci mnie w Ikebukuro, mimo, że zawsze mnie stamtąd wypędzasz? - nie spodziewał się, że Shizuo wepchnie go do jego własnego mieszkania i przyprze do ściany. Gdy spojrzał w jego oczy nie zobaczył tak dobrze mu znanej wściekłości, a spokój i powagę. Poczuł się jeszcze dziwniej.  
\- Nienawidzę cię. Tak cholernie cię nienawidzę. - szept Shizuo boleśnie dźwięczał w jego uszach - Za wszystkie moje problemy, które powodowałeś, za to, że jesteś aroganckim dupkiem z kompleksem boga, za to, że chcesz kontrolować wszystko i wszystkich, za to, że wciąż udajesz i nie jesteś szczery z innymi i sobą, za to, że... za to... - Shizuo nie skończył wypowiadać swojej myśli, tylko pochylił się, całując Izayę, który tym razem go nie odepchnął. Zanim, niemal nieśmiało, uchylił usta, Shizuo, zupełnie inaczej niż poprzednio, delikatnie muskał je swoimi wargami, nie żądając, lecz wręcz błagając o pogłębienie pocałunku.  
Izaya zapomniał się, czując nikły zapach i smak papierosów Shizuo, który wręcz go odurzał. To właśnie blondyn przerwał pocałunek, nie odsuwając się jednak od niego, pochylając się nad nim tak, że dotykali się czołami. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zdając sobie sprawę z przyspieszonego oddechu Izayi. Opuścił jedną z rąk, którymi opierał się o ścianę, tuż obok jego głowy i powoli, zaczynając od jego ramienia, sunął aż do dłoni, gdzie splótł ich palce. Wciąż patrząc mu w oczy, wciąż szepcząc, spytał:  
\- Chociaż raz, jeden jedyny, nie możesz być szczery?  
\- Shizu-chan... - Izaya był w stanie wydusić z siebie tylko tyle, ale wolną ręką objął Shizuo za szyję i przytulił się do niego, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Blondyn uśmiechnął się, udając, że nie czuje, jak jego koszula robi się w tym miejscu wilgotna. Objął Izayę w pasie, całując czubek jego głowy. Teraz był pewien, że był to dobry pomysł. Od rozmowy z Tsugaru cały czas się wahał, bał się, że to kolejny z pomysłów Izayi, żeby uprzykrzyć mu życie. Coś jednak mówiło mu, że blondyn był z nim szczery, dlatego też zaryzykował. I nie żałował tego. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Izaya, który podniósł głowę i pocałował go zachłannie. Niewiele czekając zaczął popychać Shizuo w kierunku sypialni, gdzie z kolei od razu pchnął go na łóżko. Blondyn uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Izaya jest zdesperowany.  
Z kolei Izayi cała ta sytuacja wydawała się surrealistyczna, ale mimo wszystko chciał skorzystać z niej jak najwięcej. Może to tylko ten jeden raz? Może w ten sposób Shizuo mści się za te wszystkie lata? Przestał o tym myśleć, gdy w końcu znaleźli się na łóżku. Wciąż zachłannie go całując, usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, wciąż się o niego ocierając, i szybkimi ruchami rozpiął kamizelkę i koszulę Shizuo, a później je ściągnął. W końcu oderwał się od jego ust, zsuwając się niżej i rozpinając mu spodnie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy zauważył, że uzyskał zadowalającą reakcję. Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, jakby bojąc się, że nagle Shizuo go odepchnie, rozmyśli się, zaczął pieścić go ustami. Zamruczał z zadowoleniem, gdy blondyn wplótł palce w jego włosy. Jęknął zaskoczony, gdy po dłuższej chwili Shizuo pociągnął go do góry, do kolejnego zachłannego pocałunku, w tym samym momencie mocno łapiąc jego pośladki. Izaya westchnął wprost w jego usta, znów zaczynając się o niego ocierać.  
Widząc i czując tak zdesperowanego Izayę, Shizuo sam tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Szybko ściągnął jego koszulkę, a później zmienił ich pozycję tak, że to teraz Izaya leżał pod nim. Chwilę napawał się tym widokiem, a później pozbył się jego spodni. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu dreszcz, gdy Izaya chwycił jego dłoń i zaczął, najpierw lizać, a później ssać jego palce, patrząc mu w oczy:  
\- Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan... - jego głos brzmiał niemal błagalnie, Shizuo nie wytrzymał i zabrał dłoń, od razu wsuwając w niego dwa wilgotne palce, na co z ust Izayi wyrwał się wtedy niemy krzyk. Shizuo całował i przygryzał jego szyję i obojczyki, zostawiając czerwone ślady.  
\- Shizu-chan... - Izaya wciąż powtarzał, tracąc oddech. Blondyn stwierdził, że jest wystarczająco przygotowany i wszedł w niego. Aż wstrzymał oddech, gdy Izaya zacisnął palce na jego ramionach, poddając się oszałamiającemu uczuciu gorąca, które szybko rozeszło się po całym jego ciele.  
Nie wytrzymali długo. Izaya doszedł szybko i głośno, pociągając za sobą Shizuo. Zanim blondyn ochłonął, Izaya zdążył już zasnąć. Położył się obok niego i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła, całując je później. Objął go i przysunął bliżej do siebie, gdy Izaya lekko uśmiechnął się przez sen, wtulając się w niego z cichym "Shizu-chan" na ustach. "Shizu-chan", którego teraz Shizuo nie zamieniłby na nic innego.


End file.
